IchixRuki The Date
by Renee N Snider
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime go out on a date. But Ichigo realizes he loves Rukia!


Ichigo was in his room getting cleaned up for his date with Orihime, he walked out of the house and down the street, he had no idea were he was going to take her, or what they were going to talk about. Over at Orihime's place, Orihime ran franticly around her house. "

"Oh my goodness Kurosaki-Kun will be here any minuet! What am I going to do! What will I say! My hair!" She panicked she ran into her room and began to franticly brush her hair, and fix her hairpins. She had changed her outfit for twelfth time when there was a knock at the door.

"Oh no! Kurosaki-Kun is here! I'm not ready! Be right there Kurosaki-Kun!" she called she was so frantic she tripped over a chair. Outside the door Ichigo heard the crash, he sighed.

"Inoue, what are you doing in there?" Ichigo knocked on the door again, "Oi! Inoue! Its Ichigo!" he called threw the door, twisting a single daisy he had picked up in between his fingers. The door slowly opened and Orihime smiled nervously.

"Evening Kurosaki-Kun…" she smiled shyly at him.

"Umm... Hi Inoue, you look nice…" Ichigo turned his head away a little and handed Orihime the daisy. Orihime blushed she took the daisy and tucked it behind her ear. The two walked down the street, Ichigo couldn't think of thing to say, and Orihime was just so happy to be out on a date with Ichigo. She watched his hand, it was tusked in his pocket, she bit her lip, she wanted to hold his hand, his large muscular hand that had saved her, and there friends so many times. In the distance they heard music. Orihime was aiming to thread her arm threw his. When he lifted his arm into the air and began to point into the distance

"Hey Inoue there's a carnival, wanna go?" He asked.

"That a great idea, it sounds like a lot of fun Kurosaki-kun." Orihime replied smiling shyly. They walked to the carnival, bought their tickets and began to wonder the games and rides. Orihime eyed the fairs wheel, she smiled thinking it would be fun to go on and get stuck at the top, she wondered, what would Ichigo do? Would he think the ride was broken and a piece of junk, or would he take advantage of the situation? Orihime secretly hoped for number two. They passed a booth and Orihime stopped when she spotted the cutest duck plushy, she was staring at it, she didn't even notice Ichigo bought a round form the man, and easily knocked down all the cups, Orihime frowned she saw the man take down the duck, until she saw him hand it to Ichigo, he shyly handed her the duck. She blushed.

"Thank you Kurosaki-Kun." They were about to walk away when Orihime spotted a chappy the rabbit doll. "Kurosaki-kun!" she called.

"Yeah Inoue?" he said.

"Look chappy! I bet Kuchiki-san would love it! You should win it for her!" Orihime suggested. Ichigo shrugged, his heart throb for a second at the mention of Rukia.

"Ok, he said with a smile." He bought another round and knocked down the cups again, and asked the man for the chappy doll.

"Um, Inoue, can you hold this for me?" Ichigo asked embarrassed.

"Why Kurosaki-Kun?" Orihime asked.

"I don't want anyone to see me carrying around a rabbit doll… its kinda embarrassing." He replied. Orihime giggled and took the chappy doll an they continued to walk, Orihime still wanted to hold Ichigo's hand but they were in his pockets again. They passed the ferries wheel and Orihime shyly tugged on Ichigo's sleeve.

"Something wring Inoue?" Ichigo asked.

"Um, can we go on the Farris wheel Kurosaki-Kun?" she asked Ichigo smiled at Orihime.

"Sure, that sounds nice." Ichigo said walking towards the Farris wheel. They got on and began their slow ride up. Ichigo stared peacefully out the window.

"Kurosaki-kun, is something wrong?" Orihime asked.

"No, its just have you ever noticed that when you're up high, all the stuff that looks confusing and messed up... suddenly becomes crystal clear…" he said in such a peacefully tone, he chuckled, something about that, feels like I wasn't the first person to say that. She thought to himself.

"That's beautiful Kurosaki-Kun, the town looks so lovely and peaceful form up hear." Orihime said scooting close to Ichigo, she gently and slowly placed her hand on top of his. She blushed insanely, she was hoping now maybe Ichigo might kiss her. Ichigo turned towards Orihime he smiled sweetly, and then nothing elts. The Farris well ride came to an end, and after more games, and a lot of food Ichigo decided he should walk Orihime home. He walked Orihime to her front door.

"Um, I had fun, Inoue, it was nice spending time with you." Ichigo said with a smile, while inside he had this nagging feeling, something want right "well ill see you soon then." He said turning towards the street to begin his walk home. Orihime grabbed Ichigo's hand.

"Kurosaki-Kun wait!" she said, she looked away form him shyly, Ichigo came closer to her and looked at her confused, she waved him to come to her level, and as soon as he did Orihime stole a kiss from his lips. Ichigo turned red for a second he defiantly was not expecting that.

"Goodnight Kurosaki-Kun…" Orihime said shyly going into her house, Ichigo scratched the back of his head and at about half way home, Ichigo felt the need to sprint home, that happened next Ichigo couldn't even explain why he felt he had to do it! He stormed up the stairs, he threw open his closet and dragged Rukia out!

"Ichigo you Bas-!" She began to shout when Ichigo pressed his lips to hers. Rukia struggled for a moment confused, then she melted into his arms.

"Rukia, I love you." He said staring into her violet eyes.

"Oh, Ichigo, you idiot." She said sweetly staring back. Ichigo smiled, that felt so right that he kissed her again. He stoked the back of her head, Rukia was lost and confused, she had no idea what was going on in Ichigo's head.

"Ichigo…" She said confused, "why did you?" she started.

"Because, when Orihime kissed me, it didn't feel right, and then on my way home… I don't even no, my head was suddenly filled with images of you." He explained, "Rukia." He said seriously.

"Yes Ichigo?" Rukia replied.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked with a sky smile, his cheeks tinted with the lightest shade of red, handing her the chappy doll he had won for her.

"Oh, Ichigo!" Rukia said lighting up, and snuggling. She hugged him tightly, she was so happy, just being held by him, and he felt so much joy holding her.


End file.
